


Literally

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Torchwood Fic Week, Torchwood Fic Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's such a cliché. Aliens made them do it. But clichés come from somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day six of Torchwood Fic Week: Aliens make them do it.

Upon entering the large warehouse where the Rift activity had been coming from, Jack and Ianto both stopped in their tracks. They were immediately surrounded by aliens with large blasters. Their ship was tucked away in a corner, and it looked like they had setup scientific equipment, but for what purpose, Jack didn't know. It wasn't anything that he'd seen in all of his years. The aliens themselves were new as well. Their skin was purple and their bulbous skulls made him think they were packing some serious brain capacity. Their arms were somewhere between normal humanoid ones and tentacles, and they had fingers that allowed them to wield their weapons. If it had been just him, he would have been more fool hardy, but Ianto was with him. He wasn't willing to risk his life for anything. So he would see what he could do about getting them both out of the situation whole.

Jack raised his arms in surrender, and nodded to Ianto to do the same. After what seemed like hours, but was only about 30 seconds, the alien who seemed in charge began to speak.

“I am sorry we had to bring you here, but our species is very interested in researching yours. You see, long ago, we branched off from humans and cross breeding with others led us to be what we are today. We know little about our ancestors, but we know that violence seems to be a way to ensure cooperation. We really mean you no harm, but we are prepared to use these if we don't find out what we want to know.”

Jack looked back at the alien quizzically. “And just what that? There's some things we can't tell you in order to preserve the timelines.”

“Mating. We wish to learn about and observe your rituals. The cross breeding ensured that we no longer share these with ancient humans and we are now less fruitful. We then hope to take this back to our planet to help with population growth. I can tell the two of you are mated, I can scent you on one another. We wish for you to demonstrate for us.”

Ianto softly snorted in amusement and then finally spoke from where he'd remained silent next to Jack. “I hate to tell you this, but you won't get any children if you copy what we do. We may be a couple, but we're both males.”

“This is of no matter. We have no concept of gender. We just need to know the best way to couple. The procreation will then occur once we have modified ourselves to be able to mirror you. So, please, I don't want to have to use these weapons.”

Ianto glanced at Jack, hoping this was all some kind of joke and he wasn't about to be forced to have sex under the scrutiny of purple aliens with giant heads pointing guns at him. But Jack just shot him an apologetic look. Resigning himself, Ianto consoled himself with the fact that at least it would be with Jack. They did this all the time, after all. He'd just have to close his eyes and try to forget their audience. Now if he'd ended up here with Gwen, or God-forbid Owen, he'd have a problem. 

Ianto sighed. “Ok then. But can you please put those blasters down? I think you can appreciate that they dampen the mood somewhat. Also, you can't expect us to do it on the dirty floor.”

The lead alien gestured towards their ship. “We have done what research we could into the environment best suited to copulation. I hope you will find what we have prepared to be suitable. And yes, if you willing to help us, we will not need these weapons. But if you think to escape, we will use them. We are telekinetic, and can have them back in our hands before you can blink.”

Jack and Ianto were then led to a room inside the ship. It made them stop and stare. It was every cheesy romance film come to life. A large bed with a canopy, rose petals scattered on the red silk sheets occupied most of the room. There was also a fireplace with a honest-to-God bear skin rug in front of it. Champagne and strawberries sat on a small table. There was also what was obviously an observation area. It was made to be unobtrusive, so Ianto hoped this meant they'd be able to at least pretend they had some privacy.

Jack turned to their hosts and nodded sharply. He wasn't thrilled about their current situation, he'd never been into these kind of situations. He may have a whole host of kinks, but being forced wasn't one of them. Even if it was with his own boyfriend. But for Ianto's sake, he'd go through with it. He'd performed in much worse situations than this, with much less attractive bedmates. 

The aliens settled in to watch, clearly excited they were finally going to get what they needed to help their species. Once they'd situated themselves with the best view, they motioned to Jack and Ianto to start.

Nervously, Ianto began to remove his clothing, but Jack reached out to stop him. Jack then took over the job of stripping his lover taking his time to try and relax him. Once Ianto was naked, Jack backed him up to the bed, urging him to sit when his legs met the mattress. 

Jack then lowered himself between Ianto's open legs, eyeing his still flaccid cock. He knew one way to help the poor Welshman forget about their circumstances. He took it down to the root in one swift swallow and began to suck the way Ianto loved, circling his tongue around the head before deep throating him. The cock began to swell rapidly, and Jack started to increase the speed. Before long, Ianto was fully hard and had laid back on the bed to provide better access. 

Feeling smug, Jack released his lover's dick and manoeuvred Ianto into their preferred position. Ianto's legs were pulled onto Jack's shoulders and he began to massage the balls that were on display in front of him. By now, Ianto was blissed to the point of not caring about anything but the feel of Jack's hands and mouth on him and he began to loudly moan and writhe on the bed.

“Yes, Jack, please hurry. I need you!” 

“Oh, you'll have me. Just relax and let me work.”

He pulled out the lube from the pocket of his greatcoat. He didn't carry it for any other reason than they both had a tendency to end up having quick, hard fucks in random places after weevil hunts, but it was still lucky he had it.

Slicking his fingers, he then traced a path from behind the balls to his opening. He knew that Ianto wouldn't need much prep, they'd had sex that morning and it was only early afternoon. Besides, Ianto was always surprising him with what he was willing and able to accept. He might act innocent and prim, but that was just a mask covering a seriously experimental bed partner. 

Jack slowly eased one finger in. It was almost sucked in. Ianto was begging for it at this point. He briefly wondered if Ianto was actually beginning to get off on knowing they were watched. He then filed that away, they might investigate that possible kink another day and returned to the job at hand. He added another finger, and within a minute, was able to go to three. He began to scissor to ensure he wasn't going to hurt Ianto. Even Jack was into it now, he was hard and leaking inside his boxers. He realized he hadn't even taken his shoes off, but it was too late. So he simply pulled his trousers down to his knees and released his aching cock. Lining himself up, he slowly slid in. Ianto was nearly howling with pleasure as Jack set up a rough, punishing pace. 

 

Several minutes later, Jack began to feel the pressure build. He knew it wouldn't be much longer. He reached up and placed Ianto's hand onto his cock to encourage him to jack off so they would finish together. He wouldn't embarrass himself when they were putting on such a good show. With a shout, Ianto began to cum, long spurts covering his belly. The view pushed Jack over the edge, and he pushed deep one last time as he began his own world changing orgasm. 

Panting, Jack withdrew from Ianto and climbed onto the bed beside him, not caring about the mess or anything but making sure his boyfriend felt safe and loved after what they'd just done. 

He pulled Ianto into his arms and they laid there in silence for several minutes. As they were in their own bubble, they didn't notice the aliens stand from where they'd been observing. 

“Thank you for your assistance. We believe we have what we need to ensure the survival of our race. Although it was not what we were expecting. We are quite disturbed by your mating practices, it seems highly unsanitary. But we will endure for our species. You are free to leave.”

Ianto didn't need telling twice. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he was becoming more embarrassed by the second. He'd just been royally fucked in front of strange aliens. While his life was often strange, that was a new one, even for him. He snatched his clothes from the floor by the bed and dressed as quickly as he could. He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him towards the exit.

When they'd exited the ship and the warehouse it was housed in, Ianto began to laugh. It was that or cry. Jack was watching him warily, not sure if this was a good or bad sign. Eventually, the laughs settled down to giggles and Ianto was able to speak.

“I can't believe this. It's one of the oldest sci-fi clichés there is. Aliens made us do it. Literally!” And then the laughs began again anew as Jack guided him to the SUV. It was time to go home.


End file.
